Asynchronous DRAM refresh (ADR) refers to DRAM self-refresh which may help keep data in a safe state in the event of power loss. For example, some devices may support ADR where the device triggers a hardware interrupt to the memory controller to flush write-protected data buffers and place the DRAM in self-refresh. The DRAM may then be backed up to flash memory.